


Pulse (on hold until further notice)

by zero4life



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angel is gay, Angst, Aris is gay, Blind Angel is cute, Blind people are awesome, Disabled Character, Fluff, I haven't read the books only seen the movies so don't sue me for getting things wrong., M/M, Minho is gay, Newt and Minho are best friends, Newt is gay, Newt thinks Angel is gorgeous, Smut, Thomas is gay, Winston is gay (and doesn't die), i give my own twists to the story so again don't sue me, i'll figure out more tags as the story progresses, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Thomas and Theresa are send up in the box, another boy finds himself taking that hell ride up to the Glade. Newt is the first one to reach the box and the first one to find out that the creators made either a mistake, or an exception. Angel is disabled, Blind to be exact. The boys think he will be of little use but Angel proves them wrong in a most remarkable way. </p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes seeing can be a disability. On those moments, what you really need to do, Is close your eyes and listen.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I work with different POV's so keep an eye out for Bold names above the paragraphs, That's who's POV it is.  
> As soon as the POV changes there will be a different name above the next Paragraph. If there's no new name above the next paragraph then it's still the same POV of the same person.
> 
> (italic bits are thoughts of the person who's pov it is)

  **I picked Logan Lerman as visual for Angel because... Come on, look at him. He's gorgeous. And i feel he could have fitted in among the cast of The Maze Runner. But that's my opinion.**

** **

 

* * *

 

**Angel**

Darkness wasn't unusual. In fact that's all he had ever seen for as far as he could remember... What he could remember at all.. Memories.. Lost. As dark as it was when his first memory appears to be, that dark it was now. But there was a deafening sound. Like metal grinding. Cables whirling on top speed. Altitude changing. He could feel it. He was going up. He was going up fast. 

_*Why can't i remember? I swore i didn't just wake up into life. let's take this slow. Oww headache. No. Not good. Think. What's happening? Where am i?*_

The boy scrambled to his knees confused. Feeling the metal raster of his cage and confinement beneath him. Quickly he mapped out the space he was in. It wasn't very big.  And it was moving rapidly. The boy was panting, trying to control a panic attack. There were boxes and crates he stumbled over. He heard something that he could identify as an animal. What the hell was going on? It was getting difficult to control his upcoming panic attack. He couldn't remember anything. It was like he was just born into the world when he woke up with a conscious mind and no recollection of what happened before he found himself in this moving cage. 

Suddenly the cage slowed down severely. The boy could not keep his balance because it was unexpected and he dropped on the metal floor. His chest heaving now, panting like he just ran a marathon. Something was happening above his head. He turned his head up, His unseeing eyes directed to what made so much noise. The grinding metallic noises made him sick to the stomach. Screeching so loud he felt like throwing up. Nausea hitting him full force. Why was this happening? What was happening anyway? He didn't recognize any of the noises. He couldn't place them with anything he heard before. 

Suddenly he felt a breeze of air as above him, something seemed to open. A hatch maybe? The box still came up somewhat before it grinded to a halt and remained still. Confused the boy turned his head to listen to any other sounds. The air smelled different, free, lighter, littered with oxygen. He was... outside? Had this thing brought him outside somewhere? Footsteps approached the box he was in.

 

**Newt**

Right on schedule. Guys who were close by could hear the gears of the box turning. Their supplies would be delivered and probably a new recruit as well. Poor bastard. Wouldn't be a surprise if this one panicked just like the rest. Newt remembered the time he was the Greenie. The sheer panic and fear and how confused he was... he remembered it all too well. His situation hadn't really improved from there. They were prisoners here. But they had to make the most of it. 

_*Alby is busy, I'll just start unloading the box with a few guys before he's back. Let's see who they send up this time*_

Newt walked over to the box. Finding a boy sitting on the bottom. Turning his head to different directions confused. He was about as tall as Newt, A little broader built, milky pale skin, Hair black as ink and a soft jawline, A small oval-shaped face but not a single feature misplaced. And his eyes were a gorgeous hellish blue. such a vibrant blue Newt hadn't seen among the guys before. He was wearing army green clothes, Cargo pants and shirt. Something was hanging from his neck, A necklace of some sort. And he had a brown sleeveless vest that hung loosely around his frame. Weird thing was, he was barefoot. He didn't have any shoes. He didn't seem to notice Newt was there though. So before he would get some guys to help him unload, he'd better welcome this Greenie to the Glade.

 

**Angel**

 

"Hey there Greenie. I guess i'm the first to welcome you to the Glade."

A warm accented voice hovered somewhere above him. The boy turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

"The Glade? What's that?"

"Look around you. You're in it. This square we live in is called the Glade."

_*And that is where the problem is genius. I can't simply 'look' around.*_

"Yeah... That's going to be a bit difficult."

The boy looks up with his unseeing eyes. Not registering light nor movement. Not even shades. His vision is completely dark and glazed over.

"Bloody hell... You can't see?... I mean are you-"

"Blind? Pretty much."

The boy stood up again and carefully shuffled to the edge of the metal box. He could feel it was deeper then the ground. He'd have to climb out. Considering he still was somewhat shaky on his legs that would prove a bit of a challenge. He could feel eyes on him. Watching him. Apparently being blind was a big deal around here. Wherever here was. 

"oh.. I'm Newt.. any chance you remember your name?"

The boy turned around to the one apparently called Newt. 

_*Now why on earth would i forget my own na-... shit... I'm.. I'm... Who am i?*_

"... I'm afraid not. What happened to me?"

"Same bloody thing that happens to all of us. We don't remember a shucking thing. Don't worry though, You'll remember your name in a few hours or maybe a day or two."

A chuckle escaped the boy's lips. Well that was a word he had never heard before. 

"shucking? Never heard that one before"

A small chuckle from Newt followed. Before another low booming voice interrupted them.

"Newt! Instead of talking, you could get those supplies out of the box. And hello Greenie. Make yourself useful."

From where the voice came from, The kid soon figured out that this was a tall guy, And not the most friendly one at that. 

"Slim it Gally. Who bloody died and made you boss? Give the guy a moment to gather himself, you know what it's like just coming out of the box."

Newt climbed down into the box and started to put the supplies on the outside of the box. It sounded like he had to make some effort to do so. The raven haired boy that just arrived listened to it, and he felt bad, he wanted to help. He searched around until he found crates and lifted one, Putting it on the edge of the box. More guys were arriving to help and when they welcomed him they all called him 'Greenie'. Because he couldn't remember his name yet. Up till now no one had even suspected that he was blind. Only Newt knew. And from the way the raven haired boy worked, no one could really tell he couldn't see. 

 

**Newt**

The blonde was surprised when he saw that the newbie needed little time to adjust. Gally had come up and barked orders as if he was in charge. The builder liked to fantasize about that no doubt, but he wasn't the boss. However, the Greenie did get up and help to get the supplies out without a word of protest, or a guiding hand for that matter. He couldn't see yet it didn't look like that bothered him. And apparently he was a lot stronger then Newt. What Newt lifted with much effort, was an easy lift for the new kid. Newt wondered if he was as strong as Gally though. At least he looked less intimidating then Gally. 

When everything was unloaded Newt climbed out of the box. Reaching down to help up the Greenie. 

"Hey, Greenie, over here i'll help you out. One question. Where are your shoes?"

"I don't know. Somewhere among this stuff? I don't mind though. I prefer walking without them."

The raven turned around and walked towards him. Having one hand in front of him to make sure he didn't bump into the edge. With Newts help he got out of the box easily. It didn't take much longer for them to see and hear the hatch close and the box to disappear down below again. The boy stood there, calm compared to the others. He didn't seem to be bothered much by the fact that he couldn't remember even his own name. It was more like he was curious. Newt could sense he was different. And not just because he was blind. Then Alby approached. 

"Alby, I got one Greenie for you over here."

Newt said and then turned to the boy he just pulled out of the box. 

"Alby is in charge around here, he'll give you the tour and the rules."

Then Newt turned back to Ably and lowered his voice to a whisper. Not wanting to insult the new kid, but his condition was a problem. 

"Alby, I don't know what happened, but this guy is blind. Usually they don't send up someone disabled. And you might wanna find his shoes before you take him on a tour."

Alby nodded to show he understood. 

"Alright Newt I'll take it from here. Go and find Chuck for me would you?"

 

**Angel**

The raven haired boy had to hold in a chuckle. He had heard what Newt said. Of course maybe it was a whisper because he didn't want to insult him. But when you lose one sense, the others get stronger. So maybe he was blind, but he could hear perfectly. Even better then most boys here he'd bet. This new person, Alby, came up to him and he heard Newt walk away. With a slight nearly undetectable limp. Curious... The blind boy searched and felt around for a pair of shoes. Finding only one. He put it on grimacing at the feeling. He didn't like his feet being confined. It was much harder to get around without feeling the ground under his bare feet. Alby eventually handed him the second shoe.

"Alright Greenie, I guess normally i show people around. but..."

The boy tilted his head. 

"Yeah i guess showing isn't the right word. But i need to know about my surroundings, if you could just lend me your arm i'll be fine."

Alby came closer and gave the kid an arm like he asked. The boy laid a gentle strong hand on his upper arm just above his elbow. Holding it from the back. Alby started walking and so did the Greenie. 

"It'll take some adapting for the boys. They aren't used to being around someone without vision. You'll have to excuse them, i know some are probably going to say some insensitive things about your condition. It also raises some questions. We've never had anyone like you here before."

Alby started talking. The boy listened to him and processed his words. 

"How many of you are there?" He asked. 

Alby sighed. "Not as many as i'd like, we lost a few. But we've had a new recruit come up in the box every 30 days with supplies. This time that was you."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

"365 days divided by 30 that's one every month. Over three years... 36? give or take a few."

"You're good at math?"

"Not really, just... I mean.. i don't know. I don't know anything about myself. Not even my name. Sorry for thinking out loud."

"Don't worry Greenie. That will come back to you. You're off on the number though. There's about 40 to 50 guys in here."

_*50? How is that possible? wait... 50.. why does that give me such an uneasy feeling? They've been here for how long? So we're trapped. basically. This doesn't make sense. Oww, headache. Again.*_

"... Then some have been here more then three years otherwise that would never be possible."

"Yeah i guess so. Alright. Let's start our tour here."

 

**Newt**

"Hey Chuck."

"Oh Hey Newt"

"Alby was asking for you"

"Oh Okay. Thanks"

Chuck went to find Alby and Newt went back to work. Their crops needed tending, Though the image of that new kid kept playing in his head. And it raised a lot of questions.

_*Why did they send up someone blind? Who was he? Was he special or was he send up by accident? Since when had he been blind?*_

"Hey Newt, Have you seen the Greenie?"

Someone next to him shook Newt from his thoughts. 

"Yeah he's with Alby"

"No i mean have you _seen_ him? There's something weird about him man."

"Nothing's weird about anyone, he's just a Greenie. Get back to work."

"No i swear man, he was staring. To nothing it seemed. And have you seen the way he clings to Alby? They are doing the tour, but have you seen that? What's wrong with the guy?"

"Yeah Newt. You've seen him. What's wrong with him?"

Newt sighed and leaned on a shovel. 

_*The right question would be, what is wrong with all of us? And why are we healthy when he's disabled? Or more specifically: Why did they send him up here?*_

"There's nothing wrong with him guys, Nothing apart from the fact that he can't see a damn thing."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"Do i have to bloody spell it? He's blind."

Newt looked up when it was quiet for a while. They were staring at him as if they had seen something disturbing. 

"What?"

"Blind. Are you serious? The guy will be of no use to us. Why did they send him up in the first place?"

"I don't know okay, just don't judge a book by it's cover. Just because he's blind that doesn't mean he can't do anything."

Newt protested in defense of the new boy. Truth was he didn't even know if the blind boy could do some chores. He had no idea if the kid was good with his hands or not. But he was certain that the boy was send up here for a reason. But he got a familiar sense with the kid for some reason. Like he had seen him somewhere before. He just couldn't remember anything before the glade, but what if they had met before? And now they couldn't remember each other? Newt shook that thought from his head. There was no reason to dwell on those thoughts. they were here now, the past was the past. And even if he had known the blind boy at some point, he didn't know him anymore. All he had left was that weird feeling tugging at him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire night: Angel gets his name back and puts Gally in his spot.

**Angel**

After the tour the blind boy asks Alby to describe their surroundings. He asks permission to walk along the wall to map it out in his mind, Alby walks with him. When they get to the door, the Blind boy halts with his hand on the edge of one door. 

"What's beyond the walls?"

He asks. Letting go of the wall and counting the steps until he gets to the other side of the opening. 

"Danger. Don't ever go out there okay? That's the rule for most of us here, but especially for you, it's not safe out there."

The blind boy tilts his head. Feeling along the wall. 

"Will you allow me to measure how thick these walls are?"

"Go ahead"

The blind boy turns a little and starts walking slowly into the opening. Counting the steps he takes until he reaches the other side of the wall. He turns around and back traces his steps with a hand running along the wall. Newt has come to see what Alby was doing letting the blind boy walk into the doors like that. But Alby assures him that it was to let the kid know where he is. Newt finds it strange that Alby is so trusting of the new kid so suddenly. But perhaps it's because the greenie is blind and can't get very far on his own. The blind boy hears them talking about it but he ignores it. If he got bothered by ever single word said about his disability he'd go crazy in no time. 

"That still doesn't answer the question of what exactly is out there"

He mentions when he is back with Alby and Newt. He runs a hand along the wall until as high as he can reach.

"It's high isn't it?"

Alby extends his arm again so the new kid can take hold of it. 

"It's a Maze. And the walls run up at least half a mile. There's ivy growing everywhere but none of it reaches the top. At least not here. And out there... Well.. The Maze isn't safe."

The blind boy takes hold of Alby's arm. Listening to sounds coming from the opening. He hears approaching footsteps coming from the opening. 

"I see... Who are they? Scouts?"

"Runners." Newt answers. "The only ones allowed into the Maze."

"Strange." The boy answers.

"what is?"

"All of this."

On that moment the runners came by. One of them said hi while they ran by.

"Hey Newt. Alby. New greenie?"

 

**Newt**

Minho ran by and said hi, He and Ben just got back. It was almost time for the doors to close. It was getting late. Newt would tell the runners later about this new Greenie and his 'condition'. For now it still was strange to the second in command to see someone so calm after not recalling a single thing about himself and being tossed into a strange environment. The boy didn't seem that bothered by it. He was more curious and perhaps trying to puzzle things together. If anything he was a bit mysterious. 

"Alby, the boys are ready" Newt said after speaking with the leader and the newbie for a while. 

"Yeah you can go, i'll just wait for the doors and then we'll join."

Newt shook his head. "I can wait too."

As if on cue a loud noise filled the air. The blind boy turned towards the sound. Then stone grinding on stone could be heard as the doors slowly closed. With the speed, the blind boy counted down and when he was at one, the doors closed to an almost seamless wall. Locking them in for the night. 

"Happens every sundown. And every Sunrise these doors open again. So if the runners aren't back in time, they are locked out."

Ably said, his voice sounding a bit on the sad side, and Newt knew why. They had lost some good boys to the Maze. Or actually to that what was IN the Maze. 

"What does that mean?" the blind boy asked.

"No one survives a night in the maze." Newt answered bitterly. 

"either you get back in time, or you don't come back at all."

The boy walked to the closed doors and laid a hand on the nearly invisible seam. "Sounds scary."

Newt walked over and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Only if you get locked out, the Runners know what they are doing. Come on. Let's go. We're having a bonfire tonight. You're the guest of honor."

The boy turned around and smiled. And god what a smile that was. Bright and without worry almost. 

"Sounds good. Lead the way"

He stuck out his hand and nearly automatically, Newt was the one sliding his arm into the Blind boy's grip. As they were walking, Newt couldn't really keep his curiosity down. He usually never was this interested in any guy who entered the Glade. But this blind boy was different. Very different.

"So, Greenie, i know you can't remember a thing, but do you maybe have a feeling about how long you've been blind?"

The boy thought about it for a moment and hummed to express he was thinking. 

"I'm not sure of course, because i can't remember. But it basically feels like i've been blind all my life. I know how to adapt, it's something natural to me, so i can only guess i've had this for a long time. I wouldn't know what color is, i've never seen it. I know shapes only by touch. So yeah, my best guess is since birth."

"and you don't miss it? You're not bothered by it?"

"No, Not really. I think- but that's my opinion- that sometimes not being able to see can actually be a gift, if you know how to use it right. Sometimes seeing can be a liability."

"Okay, well then how do you get around on your own?"

"Usually i walk bare foot because then i can feel things through my feet. That and Echo location. Sound resonates and bounces off of certain things. That allows me to hear if there are things i could walk into."

"Sounds bloody difficult to me."

"Oh it probably is at first. But it comes naturally to me."

The blind boy chuckles. It sounds warm and makes Newt smile as well. Alby goes to check with Chuck if a new sleeping place is arranged for the Greenie. Which leaves the blind boy in the care of Newt for a while. The blonde sets him on a tree stump to make him sit. He drops himself next to the boy. His eyes falling on the necklace the boy is wearing. At least they let him keep that. 

"What's that around your neck?"

Newt asks curious. The boy reaches for the cord around his neck and touches the small shining object hanging from it. He smiles softly but then his face turns sad.

"It's an Angel, I get the feeling it's important to me. But i can't remember who gave it to me or why it feels so important. They really didn't leave anything did they? Memories i mean. Whenever i try to dig to get something back i get these headaches. I wish i could at least remember something. Like who got me this necklace. Because i'm sure i got it from someone i really care about." 

He sighs and lets the necklace go. Now Newt can see it is indeed a little angel hanging from a cord around his neck. Suddenly the boy's face changes expression. As he murmurs his answer again.

"An angel... Angel... Wait! Newt, I remember!... my name, it's Angel." 

The boy gets a big smile on his face. Newt smiles as well.

"Angel huh? It's a nice name."

_*nice name. is that all you got Newt? It's bloody amazing. It suits him too. Well.. till thus far. Can't think too far ahead.*_

As soon as the bonfire is lit Newt stands up and gathers everyone. 

"Hey guys! Come and meet Greenie, He remembers his name. It's Angel."

"Angel!" A lot of guys shout and cheer. And soon a lot of noise of voices and music mixes through the air as they start to play games and drink and celebrate a new member of the Gladers. 

 

**Angel**

When it gets a lot noisier, Angel searches a place off to the side where it's a bit more quiet so he can sit there and enjoy the party from a distance. After a while he hears someone approach him and he smiles. 

"Hey Newt"

The other seemed surprised that Angel knew it was him.

"How did you know it was me?"

He sits down next to Angel with his back against a tree stump. Angel sits in the grass without anything supporting his back. His legs folded beneath him. 

"It's the way you walk. It's quite distinctive. Though hard to make out with all the grass around here. I noticed you walk with a slight though nearly undetectable limp. Am i right?"

It was quiet for a while. Angel worried he might have said something wrong and wanted to apologize but then Newt spoke up.

"Yeah you are right. I have a bad leg, I guess you're not the only one who has something."

Angel leaned back on his hands. His fingers weaving into the grass. 

"Can i ask how it happened? Or is that something you don't want to talk about?"

Newt sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars peeking out from openings between the few clouds. At least it wasn't going to rain tonight. 

"You can ask. But i don't want to answer that question right now. Maybe i'll tell you later."

"Oh.. Alright.. Sorry for asking."

_*stupid of me. maybe it's something painful and i carelessly ask if he wants to talk about it. Besides, i'm the newbie. I'm not really starting off on the right foot am i?*_

"Angel?.. can i ask you something?"

Angel turned his head towards Newts voice. His blue eyes didn't see the serious look Newt was giving him, but if the tension was anything to go by Angel knew that Newt didn't want to ask anything lightly. 

"You can ask."

He answered. Smiling a little to lift part of that created tension.

"You act so... Calm.. In the box too when i first talked to you. Aren't you.. effected by all of this?"

Angel tilted his head. Calm? Yes indeed he had been calm. But for a good reason. Though that didn't mean that none of this was effecting him. 

"Newt, When i came up in the box. I was scared as hell. Still am. I'm confused. Angry about my memory loss. Sad that i can't remember my parents. Unsure about what will happen to me in the future. Stressed because there's so much strain on my emotions because of this. But if i panic and run around like a chicken without a head that's not going to help me get through this. Losing my head and throwing a fit will not get me out of here nor will it send me back to where i came from. I am very effected by all this. But i choose not to let it show. Because it won't make much sense for me to show it. It's not helping anyway. That's why i appear to be calm."

Angel ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"In all honesty, I was able to keep my head together this time. Though i was on the edge of losing my marbles. This time i could make common sense to myself to tell me to keep calm. Sometimes... Even though it's more logical to do, i can't keep calm no matter what. And on top of that, it makes me tired to keep it together. I'll probably have nightmares for a few nights to come. If my feelings now are anything to go by." 

 

**Newt**

Newt suddenly felt sorry for Angel. He was being open and honest about himself and Newt had totally misjudged Angel's character. He thought Angel wasn't effected, While in fact the boy struggled to keep it together through the stress and the pressure of losing his memory and waking up on his one way trip to the Glade. On top of that the guy couldn't see anything. He was blind and Newt had already heard some guys worry about if Angel was able to do his part or not. 

At the same time Newt also admired Angel. For being able to keep it together thus far and not losing his mind when he woke up in the box. Or when he got into the Glade. Many guys had come up and none had been able to act as composed and calm as Angel. Not even Newt himself. He remembered how panicked he was when he woke up in the box without any memory, not even the knowledge of his own name. He hadn't been able to calm himself. Though according to Angel's reasoning, it would have been very difficult to do. But Angel was right, even though it didn't make much sense to panic, it just happened. It didn't even help but it was a natural reflex that could hardly be controlled.

_*Angel hasn't even been here for a day and already he's wiped me off my feet. I better be careful Admiration might turn into something else if i don't watch it.*_

Newt sighed a little. He reached out and patted Angel on his shoulder. 

"Well.. You did good for a first day. I think you're very brave."

Angel smiled a little and let himself drop backwards. Laying in the grass facing the sky. Moving his arms behind his head for support. His glassy vibrant blue eyes directed towards the sky yet not a single star reached his black vision. 

"I think it's too early to tell... But we'll see" Angel mumbled.

Newt looked at Angel, he laid there as if he really had no worries. It looked like he was quite relaxed. Newt wished he could be as relaxed as that. But knowing what he knew, Having seen what he had seen, having experienced about two or three years in the maze... That didn't leave him with the capability of being so relaxed. 

_*Let the poor guy enjoy this while he can. Soon he'll not be able to relax anymore either... I wish i was as brave as him.*_

Suddenly there were more cheering noises and loud laughing. Newt saw Angel sit up and tilt his head.

"sports?"

he asked. Newt looked back. He shook his head at the sight and turned back to his previous position. 

"No, just Gally wanting to prove to everyone he is still the strongest. He's one of the builders. Broad, tall, strong. And always in for a wrestling match because he knows he'll win anyway, the shank."

Angel laughed and stood up. Wiping his clothes for traces of loose grass. 

"Sounds like fun. I might give it a try"

Newt looked up with a frown.

"Against Gally? you'll never win."

Angel shrugged and stretched himself.

"You never know. Maybe i'll get lucky."

Newt chuckled and got up as well.

"I wanna see this."

They made their way back to the group that stood cheering around the wrestling ring. Gally just threw another Glader out of the ring. Newt came up to him amused.

"Show off. Hey Greenie here wants to give it a go."

Gally snorted and then scoffed. 

"He'll probably lose. He probably can't even find me. But i'll go easy on him."

Newt patted Angel on his shoulder again. "It's about a 15 foot diameter circle. Good luck."

Angel nodded and carefully stepped on the edge so he knew where it was and then stepped into the ring. Kicking off his shoes so he was bare foot again. 

"Whenever you're ready greenie" Gally says overly confident.

"Nah, you go. i'm a gentleman so, ladies first." Angel answered.

The guys around them burst out in laughter and some made an oooohhhhh sound. And Gally clearly became pissed. Angel got under his skin in no time and the strong builder charged. 

_*Idiot. Wait for it...*_

 

**Newt**

_*Gally is going to crush him. He shouldn't have agreed to this match. Angel is going to get his ass kicked.*_

 

**Angel**

But on the very last moment as Gally had reached Angel and wanted to grab him, Angel moved aside and caused Gally to trip over his own feet and stumble out of the ring. Face first into the sand.

"Way to go Greenie!" A few guys shouted.

"Go Angel. Show him!" Others said.

Angel chuckled and Gally got up. Even more pissed now. He stepped back into the ring quickly. Getting ready for another round. He wasn't a fool, He would not start the attack this round. 

"So.. Two out of three? Or three out of three?" Angel said and chuckled.

"In your dreams Greenie. That was beginners luck." Gally replied.

This time, Angel approached and then charged. Grabbing Gally to push him out of the ring. Gally threw in all his weight and his strength. Pushing Angel backwards. On the last moment, Angel ducked and crawled through Gally's legs so fast Gally couldn't keep up and then Angel pushed him. Shoving him out of the circle. 

"Yeah Angel!" The guys shouted excitedly.

Gally tried to keep calm. But he was worked up. Angel could sense it. Not just in his voice. Apparently it was a first that Gally was being put in his spot like that. And it wasn't even that Angel was stronger, No. Angel was just smarter and quicker, light on his feet. 

 

**Newt**

_*well i'll be bloody damned. Gally getting his ass kicked for the first time. Not bad for a Greenie. What? Not bad for a blind guy. Angel's fast. Very fast. Too bad of his vision, he could have been a runner. I bet even Minho can see that.*_

Newt started cheering along side others for Angel. It made Gally even more upset and determined to get this greenie and give him a taste of dirt.

"Alright Greenie, i'm not holding back now."

Gally said. And he got ready. Angel knew he was in trouble. A guy as big and strong as Gally was difficult to beat. And Angel had used up most of his tricks. Gally charged grabbing Angel by his shoulders. Angel made himself smaller and dug his feet in the sand. Resisting to be pushed out of the circle. When Angel moved away again Gally stopped pushing knowing he'd fall out of the circle again if he did that. Angel circled him but Gally was careful not to show his back. What came next was unexpected to everyone. With one swift movement, Angel had Gally by the shoulders and hooked a foot around his ankle, Tripping him and tackling him. Gally was suddenly on his back. Angel rolled over him but got up in an instant. 

_*Impressive. I wonder where he learned all that. Though of course he can't remember.*_

Guys were shouting and cheering and Gally yelled in anger as he got up wanting to punch Angel. But on the moment he took a swing, Angel ducked shoved him full force and tackled him again. Gally rolled over the sand and out of the circle. Angel stood there panting and trying to catch his breath. It was completely quiet for a while. 

"Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel!"

One guy after the other started cheering and some patted the blind boy on his shoulder. Newt approached him too.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen someone take a stand to Gally, nor defeat him in the way you did. Hey are you sure you're blind?"

Angel chuckled and nodded.

"Pretty sure. I don't know.. I just.. I followed my instincts. I did what felt natural to do to beat him. I think my body remembers more then my brain."

Newt laughed and patted Angel on his shoulder for the third time that night. Something he quickly got used to doing. 

"Well you bloody impressed us all. Except Gally, i think you just pissed the shank off. You're really good though."

"Thanks."

Angel smiled and Newt swore he had never seen a smile so attractive. Then Alby's voice raised above the rest and told them to tuck in for the night. Angel reached out a hand, Newt slid his arm into the grip with a smile. Guiding the boy along to the sleeping barracks. Having long forgotten that Angel kicked his shoes off and was once again walking barefoot. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for Angel, he gets to do a few chores and bonds with Newt while they tend to the crops.

**Angel**

Early in the morning, The blind boy feels someone shaking his arm. He groans softly and scrunches up his face. Still pretty tired from last night. Then he hears Alby's voice whisper. 

"Shh. Don't wake up the guys. Come with me."

Angel groggily steps out of his bed. Due to special arrangements and a request from Angel, they made a bed for him on the floor. A little straw under it for warmth. Angel had requested it because he preferred solid ground under him. That way he could feel things he wouldn't be able to feel in a hammock. The boy ruffled his messy bed hair and got up. After a minute or two, Alby took Angel towards a part of the wall and placed Angel's hand on the wall. Angel felt around. There were names carved into the wall. Angel let his fingers slide along the carved marks. Finding that some of them were scratched through. 

"Some of the names are scratched. What happened to them?"

Angel asked softly while he traced another name that was crossed off the list. Alby replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We lost a lot of good boys. To panic, sickness or other things. They were good guys. But we lost them anyhow."

Angel traced some more names on the wall and then pulled his hand back. 

"I'm sorry about them."

"Yeah... Me too.. Normally i let new Greenies carve their name into the wall. I can do it for you but-"

"I would like to do that. If i can. Just point me an empty spot."

Alby walked to Angel and gave him a knife. He placed Angel's hands on a spot on the wall that was empty and he took a step back. Watching how Angel felt around a bit and then carefully started carving his name into the stone. Using his hands to guide him. Despite being visually disabled Angel was actually very capable of doing things on his own. He needed some guidance for walking around but that was pretty much all he really needed so far. 

"Now we just gotta figure out what kind of work you can do."

Alby said when Angel had carved his name into the wall and traced it with his fingers. Surely there was one thing the kid would be good at. He was smart and even though he couldn't really be a runner or perhaps a builder there had to be something he could do. Maybe a little of everything here and there until they found something he was good at. 

"You know what? Why don't you walk with Newt for a day, he'll pick up a few chores with you and we'll see which one suits you."

Angel nodded and turned to Alby. "Sounds fine with me. As long as i can keep myself occupied. I keep getting headaches Alby. I think it's because i try to remember. But if i'm not working on anything it's hard to stop thinking about it. and the headache only gets worse."

Alby nods but the realizes that Angel can't see it. 

"Okay, well we'll try to keep you busy but try not to think about it. I know it's hard. I mean.. day 2, you barely got here. But there's no use breaking your head over things like that."

Angel sighs softly. It's quiet for a while. They only hear the wind rustle through the grass and the leafs.

"Alby?..."

Angel asks, breaking the silence for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Have we?... I mean... do you think... It's possible... that we met before?"

"Why do you ask?"

Angel turns his head to the ground and shrugs. Wiping his bare feet on the grass. 

"I don't know. It's just... I have this weird feeling... I got it when Newt helped me out of the box. And then when you came along i got it again... I had no idea why but i just felt immediately that i should trust you. Like... Maybe we've been friends?"

Alby is quiet for a while. Staring at the Glade and all that they have build. Despite the lack of memories. That was the problem wasn't it? Memory loss. 

"I don't know... Maybe it's possible. I mean after all... we all can't remember our lives before the Glade. But maybe we've crossed paths before. I feel the same Angel. When i met you i felt like i could trust you." 

It sounded like Alby wanted to say something else but he swallowed the words. And Angel knew why. Because he felt the same. There was trust, but also pain hovering between them. Whatever happened before they forgot it ever happened must have ended on a slight sour note. Possibly.. 

_*If only i could remember. I'm going crazy thinking that i lost some important memories. And it's so frustrating that i can't remember friends or family. I got nothing to go by but some vague feelings i have. If that is anything to go by at all. Alby feels it too... And then those big unanswered questions. Why are we here? Who put us here? What do they want?*_

"Come, Let's go back. The day is about to begin." Alby said.

Angel stuck out his hand and Alby offered his arm. They walked back quietly. Each in their own thoughts. When they came back Angel could hear many guys were up already. Most of them were getting ready for today. Alby walked Angel over to Newt who was just done with his morning routine. 

 

**Newt**

"Newt, I want you to take Angel with you today. Just set him on a few simple tasks until we figure out what he's good at."

Alby said when he came to bring Angel and put him into Newt's care. 

"Alright. Sure. No problem"

Newt smiled when he slid his arm into Angel's grip instead of Alby. Angel felt the difference and also smiled to it. For some reason, it felt natural for Newt to just give Angel an arm and guide him around. As if he had never done anything else these years in the Glade. Even though Angel just came up in the box yesterday. He walked the boy to the crop field. Tending to their food was the first simple task he could think of. Besides, it would be easier for Angel to remain in one place while working.

Newt helped to give Angel some iron wires and instructed him to feel around for loose vines he had to bind to the poles. First he guided Angel's hands to do one with him. Newt felt the warmth of Angel's hands creep through his own skin. He tried not to pay too much attention to it while guiding the boy. But to him it was clear that he took a liking to Angel. He never actually told any of the guys that he had been interested in some guys from the moment he came up in the box. He actually had a crush on Alby for a while until that chanced to more brotherly feelings. 

Angel followed Newt's movements and then went to work himself. Tying up loose twigs and tending to the fruit. Removing the leafs that were covering the fruit from the sun. He was quite good at it. Angel worked precise and he had a good sense of detail. They worked for a while until Angel tried to start up a conversation.

"So... Newt.. How long have you been here?"

Newt looked up from his work. "Three years. Three bloody long years." He sighed.

Angel stopped working. "Must have been anything but easy"

Newt nodded and looked at his leg. It was proof of how hard it had been for him.  _*If only he knew. I almost took the quick way out. But i was losing hope. Will he blame me for trying something like that?*_

"It wasn't. For none of us. And it doesn't get much easier, just more familiar. We've learned that the only way out is through the Maze"

Angel hummed and stood up to stretch his back. "So you've tried other things?"

"We did. Twice. But nothing worked." Newt replies and he stops working also.

"Things like?"

"The box, but it won't go down with someone in it. The vines we tried to climb don't reach the top."  _*I should know, i climbed as high as i could*_

Angel nodded and continued tying off another few twigs. 

"And they haven't found a way out of the maze yet?"

"No. Not yet. But the Maze is big. And it's easier said then done. The noise you heard last night? That's the maze. Changing. It changes every night."

"Way to make it impossible. If i had to i can find my way through a maze. But a moving one?"

Newt chuckled and shook his head. "Well it's a good thing you don't have to go out there then. In fact, Alby has forbidden it for those that aren't runners."

Angel stopped working again. "That both makes sense and then again, it only leaves those here curious to what is out there. Well me anyway. I can't speak for anyone but me."

Newt walked around the stack of crops they were both working on to stand beside Angel and place a hand on his shoulders. 

"I'd do away with curiosity if i were you. The Maze isn't the only problem. There are monsters roaming there at night. Anyone who is locked out of the Glade will be trapped out there with the Grievers until Sunrise. You don't want that Angel. No one's ever seen one and live to tell the tale." 

Angel bit his lip. And Newt could almost see the wheels in his mind turning. He could tell the blind boy had a lot of questions. But he couldn't answer all of them. Newt knew the problem. Many of them still had questions, about this place, about themselves, about everything that had happened up till now. 

 

**Angel**

There was a silence between them, perhaps Newt had sunken into thoughts. His warm hand was still on Angel's shoulder. And it almost hurt how familiar that felt. Even though Angel had no memories to accompany that touch. It felt so painfully familiar. He felt the warmth run through his clothes into his skin. Reaching him even though there was a world between them it seemed. Angel reached to his shoulder and softly placed his hand on Newt's. He felt the other tense up a little, but as he caressed the hand with a thumb, Newt seemed to relax. As if he was looking for the silent promise that Angel would indeed do away with his curiosity. 

"I promise i'll stay out of trouble Newt."

Angel said softly. He felt the boy squeeze his shoulder softly in return and it made him smile. Their moment was interrupted by a sound coming from their right. One of the boys Alex had sprained his ankle. The boy was groaning in pain where he sat on the ground. Angel came to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle. It hurts."

Angel reached down feeling for the ankle the boy had taken hold of. He carefully took it and examined it with his fingers. The boy whimpered every time Angel pressed on a painful spot. 

"It's sprained. You can't put any weight on it for a while and it would be better if you pack it with bandages. I hope we have those?"

Newt watched from a distance while Angel worked on the injured boy. It raised more questions in him. Angel however was also questioning himself. How did he know that when he knew nothing about himself? How did he get any medical knowledge if they spared nothing but his name? Even though the situation was confusing, Angel realized he could help. And he did.

 

**Newt**

Newt took note of Angel's actions and decided to tell Alby that maybe they found another guy who could be their medic. They didn't have many guys who were cut out for the job sadly. Angel had soon wrapped up Alex's foot in a bandage. The whole thing looked quite skillful. However when Newt left to go find Alby, he found him with a dark expression on his face. 

"Alby? What's wrong?"

Alby turned around with something in his hands. It looked like a small box, but it was sealed and there was a name scratched on it. 

 _'Angel'_ It said. It looked like it came from the same people that send the supplies. Apart from the name carved on the box.

"What's that?"

Alby shook his head. 

"I don't know. But i know something's off. Newt, Angel is blind, why would they send him up here? And then this." He held the box up. "It was among the supplies. And it has his name on it. Either Angel wasn't telling the truth or he doesn't even remember why he's up here. But it can't be for the same reason. I just feel in my gut that something's off."

Newt swallowed when Alby explained to him that Angel might be a reason to be concerned. Newt didn't want to think of Angel that way. He seemed totally harmless. And as clueless as the rest of them. But then why did he have this send up for him? What was in it?

"Have you tried opening it?"

"I have but it's sealed. I can't open it. Looks like a cipher code. five digits. But to punch in all possible combinations is going to take a while."

"Right.. Well... We could ask him. But there's a big chance he doesn't know."

"I don't think we should mention this to anyone for now Newt. Not even Minho. I know he's your best friend. But this..."

"Alright. I promise. I get it. But, actually i came to tell you that he's surprisingly good at patching kids up."

"Angel? He has medical skills?"

"From what i've seen, yeah, and he's good with his hands. He can do small handy chores and crops when he's not being a medic."

"I don't know Newt. I felt i could trust him right away when he came up. Now i'm not so sure. The feeling is still there, but i.. I can't take any risk. I might have already told him too much."

"Whoa wait, he was as confused as the rest of us when he came out of the box. You trust him and now you pull it all back?"

"Newt you saw how composed he was! He was so calm, as if he hadn't been effected at all! Isn't that the least bit suspicious to you?"

"Yes. Okay i have to admit i was surprised he didn't panic. But have you seen him Alby? The guy can't SEE. that could be the bloody reason he didn't panic as soon as he got here. Look. I'm not telling you to trust him, i'm just telling you to give him a chance."

"Alright. I'll try. I just hope that i'm wrong to be so paranoid. I hate to be right on this one." 

Alby put the box into a safe place and then walked out passed Newt. Who's mind began asking a lot of questions and the gears in his head were turning on full speed.

_*Why now? Why Angel? What does this mean? Why is Angel so different? What do they want from us? I can't believe that Angel would lie to us. I'm sure he can't remember a thing. Alby is just playing it safe because of the rest. But is Angel really dangerous? No. I can't believe that. He's harmless. He's blind for shucksake.*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days slowly creep by while Angel does his best to fit in with the other boys. They all accept him but only Alby still has doubts. Angel teaches them a game to play in their free time that allows them to learn how to move without seeing anything. Because he feels something bad is coming.

**Newt**

It's been almost two weeks since Angel came up in the box. He had adjusted perfectly and despite being visually disabled he had managed to fit in with the rest of the boys. They all accepted Angel. He was now one of the two Medics and more often then not the one preferred when it came to tending to small wounds. He didn't seem dangerous at all and it still didn't look as if he remembered anything. But ever since Newt and Alby spoke about that box Alby found among the supplies, Newt had questions floating in his head whenever he looked at Angel. He was quicker to push them aside then Alby though. Newt had slowly accepted his instinct to trust Angel. And even started to secretly fancy him. Alby on the other hand remained doubtful and weary of trusting Angel completely. But Newt quite understood that Alby, as leader had more people to worry about then himself. There for it was only logical he didn't want to take much risk. 

Minho had also gotten acquainted with Angel when he had scraped his arm in the maze. Angel tended to him while they made a friendly conversation. Newt soon discovered that Minho had accepted Angel rather fast and that he could some how tell that Newt liked him. They were best friends after all. Minho could tell a lot about Newt and Newt could tell a lot about Minho. In fact Minho was the only one in the entire Glade who knew that Newt was pretty sure he fancied other boys. Newt had told him once when they both couldn't sleep, that he was bothered by his feelings when he looked around the Glade. And he had told Minho that he didn't really miss any girls here. And that could only mean one thing right? Newt was pretty sure he was gay. And those feelings only were getting stronger around Angel. 

Newt sometimes caught himself staring into those blue eyes, Knowing fully well that Angel couldn't look back. He always thought it wouldn't matter if he was staring. But whenever he did that, Angel gained a smile as if he just knew or felt that Newt was staring at him. Newt wanted to believe that it was just his imagination and that Angel didn't know he was being stared at. But he wasn't quite sure if that was the case.

When Newt returned from tending the crops and cutting wood, he came back to a curious sight. Some of the boys had made a small field in which they were now playing a game. Angel was among them. The curious part was that all of them had their eyes covered except Angel. They were laughing and shouting to each other. There were people on the side lines guiding the boys in the field. There were apples on the ground and rocks. It looked like they had to pick up one or the other by the guidance of one person from outside the field. Newt stood and looked at it for a while. Finding himself gaining a smile. It looked comical and naturally, Angel's team was winning. Newt walked a bit closer to inspect the game further. Each of the people at the side lines were partnered up with one in the field. It was done in pairs. Only Angel was on his own. One team had to pick up the rocks while the other team had to pick up the apples, and clear the field as quick as possible. Without bumping into each other. It looked like fun.

Alby came to stand next to Newt and shook his head with a smile. 

"Normally i'd say, playing when you should be working isn't a good idea. But i haven't seen anyone have this much fun in three years." 

Newt turned his head and looked at Alby. He didn't smile often. It was good to see Alby smile again. Even though it was only for a little while.

"You still think he can't be trusted?"

He asked. Turning his head back to the field, watching Angel move and laugh with the others. He heard Alby sigh next to him.

"I don't know Newt. I mean i've watched him, He really doesn't remember anything, and he fits in. But i can't shake the feeling that there is something with that box with his name on it. Maybe he doesn't remember it, but if it's his... I'm not sure what to make of it. I trust him now, because he doesn't remember a thing. And mainly because he can't see. But i feel there's more to Angel then we know. Perhaps even more to him then he knows himself."

Newt nodded and crossed his arms while he stood there and watched the guys play. He still refused to believe that Angel had anything to hide. 

"Why don't you tell him? Try to jog his memory. See if it does anything?" Newt suggested. "I mean it's been nearly two weeks. I think he has a right to know Alby."

"Maybe you're right. But only you me and him for now, you understand?"

"Yeah sure. Hey Angel!"

Newt called out to Angel, Who stood up straight and tilted his head in the direction of where the voice came from. He smiled widely and called back. "Newt! you're back!"

Newt chuckled and noticed that when Angel moved towards them he had kicked of his shoes again. He did that all the time. He barely kept them on. Sometimes he chose to let himself be guided by someone. But they had discovered that he was perfectly capable of moving around on his own as long as he had his shoes off and as long as he could listen to his surroundings. He was pretty good with echo location and the vibrations through the ground. Angel made his way up to Newt and Alby. Newt grabbed him by the shoulder when he was close enough. 

 

**Angel**

"Newt! And-"

"Me"

"Alby, what's up? Oh look i'm really sorry about all this Alby. And i hope you're not mad at me. But i thought the guys could use a break from all the work. So i offered to teach them a game. Basically it also creates a better understanding of what i'm going through. You can think of it as training. Because i really didn't mean-"

"Angel.. Angel calm down. I'm not upset."

"You're.. not?"

"No. It's the most fun i've seen them have in a long time. I should thank you."

"Ah.. Well i'm happy to help."

"But there is another thing Newt and i need to discuss with you. It's urgent."

Angel frowned but he nodded. Sticking out his hand. A smile slipped him when Newt automatically slid his arm into Angel's grip. The blind boy let himself be guided to Alby's sleeping place, where they had a bit of privacy, perks of being a leader. Alby told them to wait while he went to fetch the box he had hidden away. When they were alone Angel shifted from one leg to the other. Newt noticed his uneasiness. 

"Hey, Easy. Angel i know Alby. He really isn't mad."

The blind boy shook his head.

"No, Newt it's not that... Look i need to tell you something. Honestly. Do you think you can keep it to yourself for now?"

Newt frowned. What could Angel possibly tell him that the others or especially Alby shouldn't know? Did he have something to hide after all? Newt was hesitating to say yes, but he found himself promising Angel to keep quiet about it anyway.

"Alright i promise. What's wrong?"

"I've been having this feeling for a while, something's gnawing at my mind. Trying to make me remember things i have forgotten and it hurts. It gives me headaches. I keep... I keep hearing this voice... Inside my head... I've asked around, no one else heard a damn thing. It keeps telling me that i need to remember. But i can't and it's frustrating."

Newt frowned a bit harder and turned to face Angel fully. 

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you were just dreaming."

"Newt i was wide awake when i heard it. Now unless i had a blow to the head i don't remember, i was pretty much conscious. This guy... It was a guy's voice.. he called me by my name. He knows me Newt. But i can't remember him. Or how it's even possible that he's inside my head. And.. just when i started to get used to it, it started fading. As if i lost my connection with him or something. At least.. I could barely hear him up till two days ago. And now i can't hear him at all but... Something's going on Newt. And it doesn't feel right."

Angel could sense that Newt grew concerned. The tension between them grew as Newt listened to what he had to say. But Angel couldn't keep this to himself. He needed to tell someone. Someone he trusted. And this feeling he had, he had to vent it so he could keep his head clear and approach this carefully instead of diving in unprepared. 

 

**Newt**

"Trust me this is just the tip of the iceberg, but i just can't remember anything that lies under it. I didn't want to tell Alby. Because i know he's already busy worrying about all the boys in here. And i don't want to spook him and make him more paranoïd then you should be in this place. But i needed to tell someone. You're the first person i thought of. You're the first person i trust."

That did something to Newt, To hear Angel tell him that he was the first person Angel trusted, that was both a strike of confidence and messing with his affection for the blind boy at the same time. He grew a bit more hope that he wouldn't get rejected if he told Angel how he felt. and he started caring about Angel even more. Trust was a big deal around here. Especially since no one remembered anything. To hear that Angel trusted him... That was a big deal to Newt.

Angel sighed deeply after his speech and explaining his bad feelings to Newt. But he wasn't finished just yet.

"That game you saw us play? It really is a form of training Newt. That was the only thing i could think of in which i could help. I don't know what is going on, or why we are here. But this voice also told me that things ar going to change. And i'm trying to keep it together. But i'm scared as hell. Mainly because i can't remember anything. And the voice wasn't exactly specific on mentioning a change in events. I know i have to prepare for something. But i wouldn't know for what."

"Angel this is serious. You have to tell Alby. I know it's only your feelings for now. But what if you're right? What if things are changing? If Alby doesn't know he can't prepare for it and he can't help the rest. We are all in this together so we should protect each other."

Angel sighed. "Newt, I would tell him if i could. But i am fully aware that he doesn't trust me. Honestly, i don't even trust myself at this point. I don't know what is going on. The only one i have been able to rely on so far is you. Maybe i forgot something.. An important thing that... if i remember, it would make me a traitor or a bad guy. Or.. i don't know! All i know is that i can barely keep my anxiety down. I have been able to keep it together until now. But that ability to stay calm is slowly wearing thin."

Again Newt was struck with that same sensation he felt when Angel told him he trusted him. Even more so when Angel expresses he doesn't trust himself.

"You still have to tell Alby. I'll stay here with you. You don't have to talk to him alone. But you need to tell him."

"I'd rather you tell him and me not being anywhere near him when you do. He intimidates me."

"Angel, you single-handedly defeated Gally in the ring. Don't tell me that you find Alby intimidating."

Angel snorted and shook his head.

"Okay you have a point."

"I do, and you need to tell him what bothers you. It's for the good of all of us Angel."

"Newt, don't you think i know that? But it took me quite some guts to come and tell you. And believe me, you are the easiest person to talk to around here."

Angel wasn't done talking or Alby entered with the box in his hands. 

"Tell him what?"

 

**Angel**

The blind boy sighed and shook his head. 

"You first. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Alby tossed a look at Newt, but he shrugged and gestured that Alby give Angel the box.

"We need to talk about this."

Alby took one of Angel's hands and rested it on the box.

"What is that?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. It has your name on it."

Angel searched the box confused until he found his name engraved on it. But not neatly, but like it had been done with a knife by a very stressed hand. The cuts were uneven and rough around the edges. 

"Where did you find this?" Angel asked while he studied the box.

"Between the supplies when you came up in the box" Alby answered and crossed his arms.

"That was nearly two weeks ago!" Angel protested.

"I told you. You should have let him know." Newt added.

"Yes, thank you Newt. But this was just a little suspicious." Alby continued. 

"We don't know what's in it or how to open it. All we know is that it's yours apparently." Alby said while Angel felt around and studied the lock.

"Well..I agree it is suspicious, even though it has my name on it but... I wish i could help you. But i don't remember a damn thing. And if i ever knew how to open this box in the first place, that knowledge is now gone... Maybe.. I got an idea of who send this with me. But i'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

Angel sighed. "I just told Newt, I've been hearing this voice in my head the first week. A guy's voice. He told me to prepare and that things are going to change. It wasn't helpful because he wasn't specific enough for me to actually get what he meant. The voice grew softer and softer until two days ago, i stopped hearing it. I don't know what it means. I just know that whatever is going to happen, it will be soon. I just have this bad feeling..."

"And what if what you heard are the people that put us here?" Alby asked weary. He wasn't sure if what Angel told him was a good thing or a bad thing.

Angel shook his head. "No, I would have felt it. I didn't feel any hostile feelings with that voice. I'm pretty much fine tuned with my body and emotions Alby. That's all i can go by since i don't have my vision. I don't remember much about how it was before i came here. But in the glade this has never failed me." 

That much was true, and Alby had to agree with that. Even though this situation raised many more questions. Angel studied the box a bit more and then attempted to give it back to Alby. 

"I'm sorry, Alby i can't help you with this. I have no idea what's in it or how to open it. But could you keep it for me for now?"

"Sure. But let's keep this between the three of us for now Angel."

"Of course" 

"And if there is anything else that might bother you, you will tell me right?"

"Yes Alby, i will."

"alright. Stay out of trouble and keep up that game of yours. The guys will think it's having fun, but we know what it means."

Alby left to hide the box again. And once again Newt and Angel were left alone. Newt felt mixed feelings about the situation. But he felt he couldn't correctly express his worries because there were still too many things he didn't know and he had to many questions. And frankly Angel didn't have all the answers either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a nightmare that keeps him up, Newt can't sleep either. The two kill their time by 'chatting' the night away.

**Angel**

The thing that kept him busy the most were all these questions. What was in the box? Why did it have his name on it? Why was he send up here without his memories? On which side had he been and if he had been on the side of the creators, why the hell did they put him in here? Who send that box with him and who was the guy he had heard in his head? 

It wasn't just that. There were more questions lingering. Things that had to do with his feelings and the Glade. All in all it made Angel restless and he couldn't sleep. His blue glass eyes peering into nothingness towards the sky. His vision as black as ever. While more questions filled his mind. What had the voice meant? What was about to change? What was going on? Angel didn't understand any of it. He was scared and confused and his patience and calm attitude slowly dripping thin. Hanging on by only a thread. His ability to keep calm only extended so much. Angel feared he'd lose it before the next recruit would come up. What also bothered him was the numbers. The boys in the Glade. The months they'd spend here. Everything was bothering him. And he couldn't relax for a single moment.

Angel heard a sound next to him. Someone was walking up to his bed. He recognized the slight limp. That could only be one person. Newt.

"Angel? Are you up?"

He heard Newt whisper. Angel hummed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Rubbing through his hair slightly. 

"Yeah i'm up. I can't sleep."

Newt came closer and sat next to him on Angel's blanket. 

"Yeah, me neither. I.. I wanted to talk to you."

Angel nodded and yawned a bit. He stretched himself and shifted into a more comfortable position. His legs folded in front of him.

"That will pass the time. What do you want to talk about?"

It was quiet for a while. Angel wasn't sure if Newt was still there or had fallen asleep on the spot so he went searching for the boy with a hand and found Newt's hand. He softly took hold of it. 

"Newt?"

It felt like the other boy shook up from a daze and cleared his throat before he answered. 

"Do you remember when you asked me about my bad leg?"

Angel tilted his head. Yeah he remembered. And Newt never told him. He figured Newt wasn't ready to tell him.

"Well... For a time, i wasn't doing too good in the Glade... And i thought things were looking hopeless. It was a long time ago, Long before you came up in the box... I..."

Newt fell quiet again for a moment. Angel squeezed his hand a little.

"Newt, you don't have to tell me."

"No. I want to. I need you to know. You have trusted me so far. I want you to know that despite these circumstances, and despite the findings me and Alby made and even despite the things you told me, I trust you. And because i trust you, i want to tell you what happened to me. I want you to know.."

Angel took Newt's hand between both his hand, warming it with his own hands. He nodded again and scooted a little closer.

"Okay... Tell me. I'm listening."

Angel heard Newt sigh before he continued.

"Well... There was a time i thought i had found a way out. But... Not like you'd expect a way out of here to be. I found a quick way out... I... I wanted to escape in my own way. I didn't think anybody would care. I was wrong though, as it turned out later... I... I couldn't take it anymore Angel. This prison, the lack of comfort. the not knowing and the lack of memories. Not even remembering who i was before all this. It tore me apart. I wanted to... to end it." 

Newt's voice wavered a little. Angel could only sit there and move one hand to Newt's shoulder. To comfort him.

"Newt. It's okay"

"No, let me finish... I climbed the Ivy. As high as it would go. I thought for sure that if i climbed up as high as possible, that the drop would kill me... I struggled with myself for a moment and considered climbing down. But when i looked at those grey walls... I let go... I jumped because i didn't want to be a prisoner anymore... The drop didn't kill me but... I broke a leg.. We didn't have any type of medical care at the time. So we had to do it with what was available to us. They set my leg with sticks from the forest... I broke a fever the first few days after the fall... No one was sure if i would make it. I secretly hoped the fever would kill me when the fall didn't. But... i recovered. Slowly, but i did. Though not fully, as you've noticed."

Angel nodded and rubbed Newt's back a little. Doing what little he could to comfort the boy. He stayed silent all this time. Letting Newt talk without asking questions.

"My bad leg serves as a reminder that i jumped from the ivy. And that i survived. But... After my fever had gone away... And i had to wait for my leg to heal.. I nearly lost my sanity. Just laying there unable to move from the bed for a long time just drove me crazy. I couldn't wait to get up and try again. But over the time that it took me to heal, Alby had changed my mind. If it weren't for him... I would have made sure to fall head first the second time... I ... couldn't see another way out. I just wanted it to stop." 

Newt's voice cracked. Angel felt him shake as he seemed to be on the verge of crying. The blind boy pulled him in for a hug. Holding him tightly while he tried to comfort him.

"Shh. It's alright Newt. I can't blame you for any of it. I haven't been here this long but i'm sure that if i had been here long enough. I would probably also lose my hope."

 

**Newt**

Newt was silent. He buried his head on Angel's shoulder. Gripping at the boy tight to comfort and calm himself. Angel's embrace was warm. Comforting. And familiar somehow. Newt found himself quickly calmed with being held like this. And it made him feel warm all over. It did something to him he understood very well. He had known for a while now that his growing affection for Angel could be nothing but a crush. He was falling for the blind boy. And by how this felt, he could tell he was falling hard. Normally whenever he felt uncomfortable or recalled that one time he nearly took his own life he sought out a quiet place to relieve some tears. But right now when he thought that nothing could calm him again, Angel's embrace was all he needed to keep himself from breaking down. 

"Newt, this may be a harsh thing to say. But... I'm glad that you failed. If you had succeeded, i wouldn't have met you. And i am very happy to have met you. You're unlike the others. So thank you for staying alive."

Angel's words hit him deep. And just when Newt thought that because of Angel's embrace he could keep it together, his words tore him down and broke him down into tears. He gripped at Angel tighter as the warm drops left his eyes and silently landed on the boy's shoulder. The blind kid was cruel to give him comfort like that. Only to let him cry the next minute. But even though Newt cried, Angel didn't push him away. He hugged Newt the entire time. Letting a hand come up to brush through his blond hair. Trying to soothe him and help him bare his pain and grief. Newt shuddered at the hand through his hair. It was warm and painfully familiar, yet something he could not remember from before. But it felt like his body remembered something his mind did not. The touch was soft and kind and Newt wished he could feel it all the time. 

After a while, Newt calmed down again and wiped his tears. He pulled back a little from Angel's embrace, only to find those hell blue eyes directed to him, staring right through him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Angel's vision was nothing but dark. On a moment's impulse, Newt leaned closer, drowning in those eyes when... his lips touched those of Angel. Only when he shivered upon impact and felt the warm softness of Angel's lips did Newt realize what he was doing. He wanted to pull back and apologize. He wanted to excuse himself and go back to bed, but his body wouldn't comply with what his mind wanted. Instead he started moving his lips as if he was compelled to do more. Angel's hand had dropped from his hair to his shoulder and Newt feared for a moment that the blind boy would push him away in disgust. That Angel would be angry with him for attempting such a thing. But nothing of the sort ever happened.

Instead when he tried to find those blue eyes, he had found eyes that had closed. Angel tilted his head and pushed into the kiss instead of pulling away. Was the feeling mutual? Frankly that was all they could go by. Feelings. The blind boy slid his arms around Newt's neck. Carefully moving his lips as if he didn't want to scare Newt off with his reaction. Newt was dazed and let it happen. It took a moment to let the realization settle that Angel didn't push him away, but kissed back. He kissed back...

The shock barely settled into Newt's system. His own eyes fell shut as the rhythm of their movements brought him into a trance. A shiver ran through his entire body. Starting at his head and running all the way across his spine towards his toes. He went with a natural instinct on what his body told him to do. And so ended up wrapping his arm around Angel's waist and the other cupping his face. Their movements were slow but deep and Newt started to feel dizzy with how much air they stole from each other. He didn't want to pull away but if he kept going, he would feel like he would suffocate. Newt pulled back a little, letting his forehead rest against Angel's. His breath had quickened a bit. And so had Angel's. Newt wasn't sure if he should say something. or apologize. But it seemed that Angel knew exactly what to say.

"wow..."

Newt broke into a chuckle that left him involuntarily. Part of him still felt guilty for just doing that to Angel but it didn't seem like the blind boy minded. 

"That was... unexpected. And yet... not so much..."

Angel continued. Newt swallowed and hummed. 

"Yeah i'm sorry. Maybe i should have given a heads up."

Angel shook his head and cupped Newt's face in his warm hands.

"It's okay. i don't mind. I.. am relieved actually... I thought you didn't like me."

Newt frowned, Angel felt it under his hands and chuckled. But Newt took it seriously and he wanted to know why Angel had thought that.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well... Ehm... I thought that i was.. you know.. just one of the guys. I mean... For all i know, you could be totally uninterested in boys or maybe you could have been taken by someone here. I was afraid of that for a while when i noticed how close you and Minho are. I was scared that maybe i didn't have a chance at all and now you completely took me by suprise and-"

"Angel"

"Sorry i'm rambling. Yes?"

"You like me?"

Newt searched Angel's expression for something. Anything. But the blind boy suddenly seemed to gape with his mouth open. And Newt could swear he saw him blush. 

"I eh.. I guess so. Look i don't even remember what love feels like but i know pretty damn well that i only feel warm and fuzzy whenever i'm around you. I guess that pretty much counts as feeling affection towards someone doesn't it?"

Newt smiled and took a deep breath. "You're right. It does."

"So... Can i assume that the feeling is two-sided?"

"Well... I don't know about that, what does this tell you?"

Newt leaned in closer, finding Angel's lips again and touching them with his own. The warmth moving through him as he moved his lips slowly. Angel kissed back and when they parted he released a small chuckle. 

"Definitely two-sided."

But then he turned serious. And for a moment Newt was afraid of what Angel was going to say, maybe he was going to reject him after all even if they both felt the same way. Perhaps because of the environment or the fact that they had no privacy what so ever. But then Angel took all those worries away with his words.

"Newt, Can you promise me one thing?... No matter what, Don't climb the ivy again. You have to keep going. Can you promise me that?"

Newt sighed relieved but then he took Angel's hands in his own. Rubbing the backs with his thumbs.

"I promise."


End file.
